


Reiki

by Kurisuta



Series: Reiki [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Danny is sent by Clockwork to a Priestess named Kuri to help him stop his future self. But as they grow closer, can they use they joint powers on the Ultimate Enemy?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005015





	Reiki

I was in my shrine meditating. I was watching the flames to see the future.

I am the priestess of Hikawa Shrine.

I could not figure out why the hero Danny Phantom kept showing up in my visions. He was in my future. As a priestess I often saw spirits and sent them to their final rest.

These spirits he fought could not be sent away. I knew this. They were lost souls that could not be changed from what they were now.

But Danny was an interesting case. The ghost side of him did not make him lose himself. He was fully in control.

I knew of his future evil self and wondered what I could do to help.

Clockwork had sent me here, to Amity Park. I had placed my shrine here.

The fire leaped, and I knew he was there. Danny Phantom.

“Hello.” I said without turning around. “My name is Kurisuta Hikawa. You can call me Kuri. Welcome to my shrine.”

Xxx

Danny waited and finally the priestess turned around and looked at him and bowed. When she straightened up he finally answered her.

“I’m Danny Fenton—“

“No. You’re Danny Phantom.” Kuri said. “Clockwork sent you.”

“You’re good.” He smiled good-naturedly.

“Come.” Kuri said. “We have much to discuss.”


End file.
